Private Tutoring
by sunshine-kisses-5
Summary: Just a little OCxOC smut I came up with... Pairing name's Skyna, don't like OC pairings, don't read.


Skylar glowered up at the little brunette in front of him, who was wearing a malevolent leer. Her blue eyes glittered coldly as he looked up into them; but damn, that girl could have been a Slytherin, had it not been for the blue and bronze tie about her neck. "Well, Mister Landon? Can you tell me the date in which Rimas the Ruined was burned at the stake?" she asked unruffled by his gaze. Her pink lips curved even wider as he shook his head slowly. She leisurely leaned back, and he took note of how well endowed she had become since 4th year; she also looked impossibly sexy with those lighter brown bangs framing her face so perfectly…

Rina looked down the length of her nose at Skylar, wondering if she had been blessed or cursed- or both. Damned idiot, she was _sure _he knew what he did to her, or he wouldn't be staring at her with those midnight blue eyes that seemed to bore holes in her soul. His shaggy hair just covered them so he had to look through his bangs up at her; she glanced down at his full lips, wishing he would ravish her with them, make her moan and scream and writhe with pleasure under him… '_NO!! You do NOT want him to do that, Rina, now stop it, and get on with the damned lesson!' _screamed her rational inner voice. "Well, Mister Landon, do you know what date Barnabas the Barmy attempted to teach trolls ballet?" she snapped.

"Um, 1615?"

"Date he was nearly beat to death by the trolls?"

"1617?"

"Good. Date he tried to make friends with the troll king?"

"1621?"

"Wrong," she said softly, in a dangerously seductive voice. "Absolutely, completely wrong, Mister Landon; there is no troll king; nor has there ever been." She took out her wand, and began twirling it in her delicately long fingers. '_Wish they weren't around her wand, but my own,' _he thought naughtily, referring to the growing tent in his pants. She began to pace back and forth, thinking of how she should punish him. A small smirk crossed her face. "Get up," she spat. "What?" he demanded. "I said, _get up, Mister Landon_," she sneered contemptuously. A few sparks flew out of the tip of her wand, and she slammed her free hand on the desk separating them, leaning forward, her sneer still plastered on. She hissed, "You think you can get away with it? Just like you do with all the other teachers?" She laughed, low and cruel and carnally, her sweet spearmint breath reaching his nostrils, turning him on more than he thought possible. His eyes widened under those bangs of his, and he looked so like a deer caught in the headlights. She leaned in closer, clearly showing her cleavage, ready to make him sweat and torture him slowly until he caved. He glanced down, and she could see a slight blush cross his face. Her sneer became a devious smirk that would have made Lord Voldemort himself proud.

"Like what you see, Mister Landon?"

He looked up, gulping. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down and wished she could nip at it. She tilted her head so that her lips were nearly touching his. "I know your little secret, Skylar," she breathed, and he'd never heard a more erotic sound than her saying his name. "I know you've been watching me, and I know that you want me." She leaned forward and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his gently. He stood quickly, towering over her by at least a good 5 inches, shoving the desk out of the way and hauling her close. He ravished her mouth with his, trying his damndest to resist from grinding up against her like a dog when she moaned into his mouth and pressed her plush chest against his. She shoved him up against a hard surface, but he didn't care, just as long as they kept kissing, he was perfectly fine.

She could feel his resistance; this was good. When they broke apart, she whipped off her tie and quickly bound him to the pillar behind them. She smirked, "Now, Mister Landon, I expect to be called 'Professor' from now on. Every time you do not call me Professor-" she conjured up a paddle, "I will have to punish you. Understood?"

"Yes Professor, it is understood," he managed to breathe out, amazed at this little vixen's quick wit. He stared up into the dual-colored sapphires she called eyes and watched her pace back and forth, staring at her long, lovely legs, wishing they were wrapped around his waist instead of on the floor… She stopped dead in her tracks, directly in front of him, strutting forward towards him. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders, leaned in and…

She shoved him down into a sitting position. She towered over him now, still smirking, hands on her hips and her legs pressed together. She leaned down, her face level with his. "Now, Mister Landon, I am going to give you your first exam, which is quite simple…. Or not, depending on how good you are." She stripped off her skirt, her sweater, and her shirt, leaving her body mostly exposed; he could feel his manhood jerk in anticipation as he saw that she was barely covered by mere scraps of lacy black cloth. She sauntered around to the back of the column, untying her tie. "Get up, Landon," she said softly, and he shot straight up, and tried to tackle her to the floor. He was frozen midway by one of her spells, and he immediately knew he'd fucked up. She grabbed the paddle again, and in one swift motion, his pants and underpants were down.

She gasped slightly at his size; so the rumors were real. She couldn't wait for it to be slamming into her, making her scream with delight. She fingered the paddle lovingly, muttering, "I thought I was to be referred to as _Professor, _Landon. Now you must be punished like the bad boy you are." She rose the paddle and brought it down upon his bum, quickly snapping it back and hitting him again; left right, left, right, right, left; she had no definite pattern and that turned him on all the more. He screamed after a while, in a kind of pleasure-pain, and he could hear her laugh, low and sultry.

At last she stopped, taking off the spell, and letting him rise. As he made a move to put on his pants, she said, "Oh, no, Mister Landon, oh no; keep them off." He stopped, rose fully, and turned. He could see her goggling at his manhood, and he watched her gulp. "What now, if I may ask, Professor?" he asked in a quiet voice. She sat on one of the desks, open-legged and leaning back. She tossed her hair back and looking into his eyes, murmured, "Make me scream."

He lunged forward, kissing her ravenously, as if he'd never been kissed before. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, battling hers for dominance. He slid his fingers over her breasts, rubbing and pinching, making her moan, groan, and squeal. While his left hand was busy at her breasts, his right slid down her stomach, over the smooth skin, diving into her panties. He groaned, stroking her womanhood, not daring to believe how wet it was. She moaned loudly into his mouth, grinding her hips against his hand. "More," she demanded as she bit at his Adam's apple. "More," as she nipped his earlobe. "More," she murmured as she captured his lips again.

He thrust his finger into her core, and she threw back her head in ecstasy. He clumsily undid the clasp of her bra, and his mouth went straight to her breast. She cried out, moaning again and again as he shoved his fingers deep in her and suckled on her breast. He trailed his lips from her breast down her stomach, straight to her womanhood, and when he began to taste her there, her very essence, she sobbed with delight. He still had not made her scream, but he planned to. He would fuck her senseless, making her come over and over, screaming his name, not any other man's.

She pounded a fist against the desk, crying out his name, begging him to make her scream. She thrust her hips against his mouth, moaning in pleasure-pain as he dug his nails into her hips hard, pulling her closer and digging deeper every time she moved. At last, it was too much for her to bear, as he licked and touched and nipped. She jerked forward, shrieking his name, coming into his mouth. He moaned as he lapped up her juices, tasting her nectar. He rose, licking his lips, looking into her agitated eyes, which were now jumping from color to color. "Was that good, Professor?" he inquired softly, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly as she panted for oxygen.

"Fuck me," she said breathlessly.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"Damn it, Skylar, just fuck me!" she screamed. "Make me come again, make me scream your name, because I know you want me just as much as I want you!"

He smiled. "Of course, Professor, only for you; I've only ever wanted you, anyways." He carefully positioned himself to penetrate her, but he hesitated. "Er, Professor?" "You can call me Rina now, Skylar. Yes?" "Are you… a virgin?" he asked softly. She flushed even more deeply; that was all he needed. "I'll be gentle with you. I promise, Rina," he whispered, leaning in and softly kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, before casting it off and sliding her arms around his neck. "I trust you and no other, Skylar. Do it," she said in an undertone. He repositioned himself- "Ready?"

"…Ready."

He thrust into her quickly, taking her breath and her maidenhood along with it. She softly sobbed, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Rina?" he queried. She shook her head, leaning it on his chest. He held her there, waiting as she adjusted to him, although he just wanted to pound into her and achieve release, that glorious first release into the Promised Land. At last, she lifted her head, and, after a moment's hesitation, nodded at him to go on. He pushed in more, slowly, stopping when she whimpered in pain, and proceeding when she whispered, "Don't stop." At last, he was as far in as he could go, and he began to thrust in and out, slowly, softly groaning as he felt her tightness. "Faster," she whimpered in his ear. "Harder." A devious smirk crossed his face. He began to go harder, as she requested, but stayed at a slow, leisurely pace. "Skylaa-aar," she whined, looking up at him, pouting charmingly. "Go faster," she demanded. He sped up, but only by a mite. She growled, "Skylar, if you don't fuck me hard and fast, there will be hell to pay, and I can promise you that!"

He really didn't want to find out her concept of hell, but then again, this was torture for him just the same. He sped up, and she moaned in delight, bucking her hips in time as he plunged into her time and time again. "Faster! Faster!" she yelped. He complied, growling and busying his mouth at her breasts, sliding one hand down to play with the little nub hidden between her folds. She screamed, arching against him, threading her hands in his hair, tugging at it.

"Oh, Gods, Skylar! Oh, Gods," she sobbed out. "D-de-deeper, go deeper!"

And as suddenly as it had started it stopped. She looked down at him as if he were insane, a crazed look in her eyes. He pulled her down and turned her around, so her ass was facing him.

"What are you-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, for he had chosen that moment to thrust into her from behind. "SKYLAR!" she screamed, arching against him, taken aback by the closeness.

"You can scream, little beauty, but no one will hear," he whispered dangerously, yet playfully, in her ear, nipping at the lobe. As he had promised himself earlier, he began to fuck her little mind out, making her scream out his name and no other. He claimed her time and time again, letting her know with each stroke how much he needed her, how much he wanted her- and she reciprocated.

At last, they achieved release, with a moan, a groan, and the crying of each other's names. As they lay on the table, catching their breath, Rina turned so Skylar could see her profile.

"Skylar?"

"Yes, Rina?"

"You passed your final."

He grinned down at her. "Perfect; just as you are," he said, kissing her cheek.

She hesitated for a minute. "I-" she faltered. "I love you," she said softly.

He blinked a few times- she loved HIM?? This was possibly the best tutoring session he'd ever been in.

"I love you too, Rina," he answered back, just as soft.

And so they stayed there, holding each other, waiting for the dawn to come.


End file.
